1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a mating member configured with a contact-terminal-attached first housing assembled to a bracket, and which is later assembled to a shell. The assembling processes and steps are therefore simplified.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connector for high data transmission rates such as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M359100 issued to Sun et al. on Jun. 11, 2009, defines an insulative housing and two contact modules received in the housing. The housing defines a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion, and the contact modules each defines a main portion and a plurality of contacting portions forwardly projecting beyond the main portion. During assemblage, the contact modules are assembled to the housing with the contacting portions inserted into the corresponding receiving grooves arranged on the tongue portion and exposed upon the opposite surfaces of the tongue portion.
However, the contacting portions should be aligned with the corresponding receiving grooves accurately. Furthermore, in recent years, the pitch of the connector become smaller and smaller, i.e. each electrical connector is requested to provide more and more contacts for meeting high data transmission rate requirement and the large numbers of contacts are hardly to be aligned with the corresponding receiving grooves while assemblage. The large numbers of contacts also may be deformed while inserted into the corresponding receiving grooves.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector with simple assemblage and steady configuration is highly desired.